edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermillion Core
}})]] General Information Circuitry extracted from High Cerulean technology, these cores enable level 15 and 16 building upgrades. Level 15 buildings are here! The Vermillion Core appeared on 2013 January 5 for more than two times as much as a Cerulean Core ( ). It can be won from Zoot's Loot, the January Player Tournament between ranks 6 and 10, a KIRA's Gift, the top prize for Zoots Wheel for a few days, and Force Tournaments. Promotions Upgrade to Level 15 and Win!, 2013 Apr 12–15 Level 16 Build-a-thon! Improvements to Boxes and Crates!, 2013 Aug 29 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Sep 14 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2013 Sep 18; Oct 4 0:00 (1d); Oct 17 12:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 21 Spend Platinum and Earn Amazing Bonus Prizes!, 2013 Sep 28 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 4 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 11 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 26 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2013 Oct 30 Win the Vermillion Meteoric Shield!!!, 2013 Nov 14 Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2013 Dec; 2014 Mar 21 13:00 (2d21h) Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2013 Dec 16 15:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 12 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 11 2014 Jan 23 13:00 (1d) Builder's Box Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2014 Jan 24 13:00 (1d) Purchase G-Force Boxes, Win Prizes!, 2014 Jan 31 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 10 13:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 20 13:00 (1d) Builder's Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 28; Apr 28 16:00 (1d); Jun 15; Jul 9 17:00 (23h); Aug 6 12:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 8 (7 17:00) (2d16h) Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2014 Mar 11 15:00 (20h); Jul 1 15:00 (1d2h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 18 10:00 (1d) Weekend Warriors!, 2014 Apr 18 17:00 (2d17h) Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, Apr 23 15:00 (1d); May 12 16:00 (1d20h); Jun 21 9:00 (1d3h); Jul 27 14:00 (1d); Aug 28 16:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 May 23 12:00 (1d); Jul 5 18:00 (23h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Jul 19 8:00 (1d8h); Jul 26 8:00 (1d6h); Aug 12 15:00 (1d) Level 16 Upgrades Released! Level 16 Buildings, Troops and Research Released! Sales Ruby and Vermillion Sales!, 2014 Feb 10 15:00 (1d); Feb 28 9:00 (5h); Mar 18 13:00 (1d); Jun 26; Jul 3 15:00 (1d2h) Vermillion Cores 60% OFF!, 2014 Jan 22 11:00 (2d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Dec 16 9:00 (1d2h) 2013 Nov 18 23:00 (1d12h); Dec 4 9:30 (1d) 2013 Oct 29 5:00 (1d5h), Nov 8 9:00 (2d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Oct 19 9:00 (1d) Vermillion Cores 50% OFF!, 2013 Oct 5 9:00 (1d1h) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Sep 25 17:30 (17h) Vermillion Cores 30% OFF!, 2013 Aug 18 10:00 (1d); Aug 25 0:00 (1d9h); Sep 7 9:00 (1d); Sep 13 12:00 (1d) Vermillion Cores 30% OFF!, 2013 Jul 27–28 12:00 Vermillion Cores 50% OFF!, 2013 Jun 25 (1d12h?) Vermillion Core Sale!, 2013 Jun 2 23?:00 (1d13h?) Cerulean and Vermillion Core Sale!, 2013 Apr 30 0:00 PT (2d) Vermillion Core Sale!, 2013 Apr 12 (3d) Cerulean and Vermillion Core Sale!, 2013 Mar 22 0:00PT (3d) Cerulean and Vermillion Core Sale!, 2013 Feb 8 (2d) Building Core Sales, 2014 Mar 8 12:00 (1d23h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Apr 15 13:00 (1d4h) Ruby and Vermillion Sales!, 2014 May 9 17:00 (1d) Building Core SALES!, 2014 May 23 14:00 (1d21h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Jun 13 6:00 (1d4h) Ruby and Vermillion Sales!, 2014 Jul 28 (defunct); Aug 14; Aug 22 10:00 (1d) See also *Cerulean Core *Cerulean Rack *Black Market Patch Category:Store Category:General Store Items